


Short angsty honeymustard fic

by Kouzai69



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Friends-with-benefits, Heartbreak, Lots, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, sad story bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouzai69/pseuds/Kouzai69
Summary: Red really said aight imma head out
Relationships: HoneyMustard, Stoner Bros - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Short angsty honeymustard fic

“Fuck…” Stretch smiled with his grin as he pulled out of Red, chuckling at the mess he created in front of him. It had been almost a year since the two had decided to become friends-with-benefits, and what started out as a nervous few sessions a month became a regular day thing. Red definitely wasn’t complaining, he liked Stretch ever since his eyes fell on him, and they had very similar interests such as being purely lazy and really bad jokes. He wanted desperately for Stretch just to ask him out already, but it was obvious the two were extremely anxious to do it. “You look exhausted from that, dude” Stretch added on, already zipping back up his trousers. 

“Mhm…..” Red murmured, catching his breath for a moment as he watched him. “You’re not sleeping over?” He asked, having a small tinge of disappointment seep into him. Usually, Stretch would just tuck himself into Red’s bed after it, like he practically lived in his house (which very easily pissed off Fell) but it seems like he was already ready to set off after a quick fuck.

“I can’t, sorry, I said I'd meet up with a pal in an hour or so”. Stretch gave a sympathetic smile. “I’ll be back tomorrow” his hand reached for Red’s head, giving it a small stroke. ‘Of course he can’t sleep over all the time’ Red guessed. Stretch did have another life besides being with him all the time, and it completely bothered Red that he did sometimes. After all the recent sleepovers, it felt weird this time he was going to sleep alone completely covered in Stretch’s own bite marks. 

“...Can you not come back after?”   
  
“You’re cute.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“WOW!!! 6 months together already!! You two are so cute together, Papy!!” Stretch’s small brother, Blue yelled out, even if they were all sitting together on the dinner table.

“Heh thanks, Blue” Stretch smiled, rubbing his partner’s hand softly on the table. “Think he’s the only cutest one here though…” 

“NONSENSE! Don’t you think they’re cute together, Red?” Blue said excitedly, clapping his hands in a blurry motion as all eyes quickly went onto Red. 

Red was staring at the floor before looking up to Stretch and Sans, they really were cute together. What was he thinking, really believing Stretch was for him? He pretended he was daydreaming to make up for the long delayed reply, smiling. “Ha… uh yeah! I really should be heading off though…”

“Awhh! We were all gonna play uno later…!” Blue huffed out over-dramatically, banging his hands on the table in a childish manner. Stretch noticed Red heading off in a rushed hurry, and worry started to kick in.

“Can you come back after whatever you’re busy with?” Stretch asked, noticing Red pause by the kitchen door.

“You’re so cute together” tears trickled down Red’s face, and walked out with his soul threatening to break.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sad can this get 5 likes


End file.
